1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a contact device for the control connection of a power semiconductor component in disc-type thyristors and/or power semiconductor modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art known contact devices are described, for example, in German Patent Applications Nos. DE 10 2004 058 946 A1 and DE 10 2004 050 588.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2004 058 946 A1 discloses a disc-type thyristor having a control connection for control contact of a power semiconductor component, the control connection being in the form of a wire element which is guided in a plastic sleeve in the region of the power semiconductor component. This plastic sleeve, and thus the contact area of the wire for control contact, are pushed in the direction of the power semiconductor component by a spring. Such a configuration may be complicated to manufacture since it has several independently manufactured parts or sub-assembly.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2004 050 588 discloses an arrangement having a power semiconductor component in a power semiconductor module or a disc-type thyristor, and a molded body which has a recess containing an abutment in the region of the control connection disposed above the power semiconductor component. The contact device itself comprises a contact spring having a pin-like extension at that end of the spring which makes contact with the control connection and also having a connection, which is formed using a metal molding, to a connecting cable for external connection, at the other end of the spring. To this end, the contact device has a sleeve formed of an insulating material with a contact spring, the insulating sleeve also having latching lugs which, together with an abutment on the molded body, form a snap-action latching connection. The disadvantage of this configuration of the contact device is that it has a large overall height and therefore cannot be arranged in some compact power semiconductor modules or disc-type thyristors.
There is thus a need in the art for an improved contact device for use with power semiconductor modules and/or disc-type thyristors.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved contact device for use with power semiconductor modules and/or disc-type thyristors.